Werewolf
For the less dangerous hostile Wolves, see Wild Wolves. A '''Werewolf '''is a hostile mob that has two forms: a Human and Wolf form. Along with other hostile mobs, Werewolves are often found at night. If a Werewolf is killed in its Human form, it will drop Sticks or Wooden tools. If a Werewolf is killed in Wolf form, it will drop a range of valuable or semi-valuable items, which includes Golden Apples and Iron or Stone tools. Overview Werewolves are metamorphic and multi-stance mobs, which means they are capable of transforming into another mob; and being multi stance means that they can sprint on all fours as well as stand upright. Behavior Werewolves take their passive Human form during the day, which has a model that exactly replicates the stance of players. Werewolves come in four different colors, including Brown, White, Black and a fire variant. When attacking the player, the fire Werewolf can set the player on fire for a period of time. In Human form, the fire Werewolves are female. When you hit a Werewolf in its human form, the sound of a person suffering can be heard, when in the Wolf form, it can be heard howling and snarling. When Werewolves in Human form take damage, they can be heard shouting "You're hurting me, stop it!". At night, however, it will transform (indicated by the Human Werewolf "jumping" around and losing health) into its vicious Wolf form and it becomes hostile, attacking the player on sight. The Wolf form can stand on its hind legs or run on all fours for extra speed when chasing down the player. The Wolf form of the Werewolf looks a lot different than the Wild Wolf, but it makes similar sounds. As of DEV v8.0.0, the Werewolf's speed when running on all fours has been increased, which makes them a bigger threat when dealing with them. Werewolves will also receive higher damage from items/weapons with 'Silver' in the unlocalized name or name of the material. They won't receive extra damage from Gold weapons. In Wolf form, they no longer 'complain' as much when transforming back into Human form. Werewolves will charge into the player in a manner similar to Minecraft Spiders. Strategy When a Werewolf is in its Wolf form, it must be dealt with by using a Silver Sword, which is dropped by Silver Skeletons. Any other weapons, including fists and tools, have a very small damage value and a minuscule knockback effect when hitting in Wolf form, but in Human form they are harmless and can be killed by any tool or weapon. For example, while a Diamond sword usually has higher damage against mobs compared to a Silver Sword, it will take many hits for it to kill a Werewolf. The Silver Sword, however, can kill a Werewolf in just a few hits, but if you have a pet or a mob that will attack the Werewolf it will suffer more damage from the mob. Gallery Human_Werewolf.png|The old Human design. Werewolf-thumb.jpg|The old Werewolf design. 2014-05-27_17.42.14.png|The new Werewolf model. 2015-07-30_04.14.28.png|A Werewolf at night with the Moon in the background. Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Fictional Mobs Category:Untameable mobs Category:Mammals Category:Vertebrate